Min Lille Ven Island
by Lexicon Rubicon
Summary: Denmark draws Iceland a picture of a tuna...wait, is that supposed to be his country? Why is Norway laughing so much! Iceland does NOT look like a fish! Warning: Denial, horrible drawing skills, angry!Iceland, personified countries


Summary: Denmark draws Iceland a picture of a tuna...wait, is that supposed to be his country? Why is Norway laughing so much! Iceland does NOT look like a fish! Warning: Denial, horrible drawing skills, angry!Iceland, personified countries

"Hey, kiddo, I drew ya a picture!" Denmark shouted, banging on the Icelandic boy's door. Iceland flinched at just how loud the idiot managed to be. If it wasn't for his brother's relationship, which Norway still denied fiercely, he wouldn't even put up with the other Nordic. Still, the Dane didn't seem to want to shut up, abusing his poor door.

"Wait a moment!" He called and got a loud, "Sure thing kid!" in reply. In truth it would have been fine to just go to open the door, but the white-blonde haired nation had to take a second to get a good, deep breath before dealing with the obnoxious man. Why had he even come again? Oh yeah, he drew a picture.

Realizing he didn't have a way out of this, Iceland made his way to the door, opening it before Denmark could start to beat the thing again. Iceland frowned when he spotted his brother smiling smugly at him. This couldn't be good.

"Can I come in kid?" Denmark said, patting Iceland's back roughly. He didn't seem to understand that the glare Iceland sent was a warning of his impending doom and not a playful one. Idiot.

"Of course." he said through clenched teeth. Why hadn't Norway called in advance? They had an unspoken rule about this sort of thing. Certain nations(Denmark, America, either of the two Italies, Russia, or Prussia) were not meant to ever come to their homes unannounced. EVER.

Norway walked in, the smug look still stayed fast on his face, making Iceland frown even more than the blonde who was currently still excitedly shouting about his picture. Iceland sent his brother a warning glance, but was only sent an innocent, angelic questioning face instead. This wasn't good...

"It's the awesomest thing I've ever drawn too! Norway really likes it. He started to cry in awe of it and laugh at his own meager skills." Denmark continued and Iceland said, "Is that so?", not taking his eyes from his brother. It wasn't unusual for them to use Denmark to get revenge on one another. And Iceland had gotten Norway last...

"Why don't you show him the picture?" Norway asked sweetly, patting the hyper man on the back, making it very obvious something was terribly, terribly wrong here. God, was the Dane really stupid enough to think Norway would suddenly start to cuddle up to him if it wasn't part of his plan? Oh wait, he was exactly that stupid.

"Here ya go Iceland!" he said, forgetting to call the nation kid or something equally as ridiculous. A slight crumpled sheet of paper was shoved into his hands and Iceland smirked slightly. The background had been coloured green and there was a fish with little dots all over him, some red peaks, others just black spots with the Dane's scribbled handwriting above them. It was kinda cute, Iceland had to admit. This was the Dane's 'awesome' picture then.

"It's a really cute fish." the boy said, a strange amount of warmth in his voice. Looking up he saw the Dane had the saddest kicked puppy look on his face and Norway was trying his best to hold back laughter. What had he done wrong? "I'll get a nice frame for it and hang it up and everything." he said, but that didn't seem to lift the tall blonde's spirits in the slightest. Really, what had he done?

"It's not a fish." Now the Dane was just acting like a child. It was a really cute fish! Iceland looked at it again, and felt his face heat up as he read what the Dane had written.

Reykjavik, Höfn, Selfoss, Denmark Strait, Greenland Sea... Oh no, no way was this...

"T-turn it over." Norway chuckled, and feeling surreal, Iceland did. At the top on the back it said in big letters 'Min lille ven Island'. Underneath was another, less detailed picture of the Iceland and of what Iceland guessed was Denmark with an X in between them.

"I thought you would like it." The venom in the Dane's voice was shocking enough to stop even Norway from laughing. "I spent an hour on it, as a present for one of my best friends." He added, coldly.

With that, the man turned and stomped out of the house. Iceland looked at Norway.

"When did he get so sensitive about anything?" the boy hissed and guilty blue eyes looked back at him.

"I might have made some mean comments in the past..." he muttered, "but I though he got over it. And you do look like a fish."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"I'm not a damn fish!"

"I never said you were a fish! I said you looked like one! A-anyway we need to go find Denmark before he hurts someone."

Denmark ordered another round of drinks for the whole bar, earning him a loud cheer from the humans in attendance .He was currently talking to an old woman named Ebba about if Iceland looked like a fish while drunkenly scribbling more pictures on a napkin. At least she knew he drew an amazing Iceland. All he had wanted to do was make Iceland a present. It didn't take a genius to realize the kid wouldn't be visiting his home freely, ever. The kid hated him, but hid it. It had taken a few comments from his drinking buddies(Sweden, Netherlands, Prussia, and Russia, though Sweden rarely went without Finland tagging along these days) for him to realize it, but now it made perfect sense.

"Den! Den! Where the hell are you?" Norway's voice snapped, making the former Viking freeze. Oh shit. Norway could get really, really, really scary when he was angry. Why had he left his axe at home? It was one of the few things that could currently save his sorry ass.

"Don't yell at him! Do you think he'll want to come if you sound like you're gonna beat him." What was Iceland doing trying to reason with Norge?

"I might as well!"

"My country, my rules. Den, come here, okay? I want to apologize." Ebba placed a hand on the tall blonde's shoulder, making him glance down at her in surprise. He hadn't noticed he had spaced out.

"Friends of yours? They sound worried. Maybe you should go let them know you're okay." she said gently, smiling up at him. He opened his mouth to argue that he was still in a conversation with her and it would be rude to leave but she seemed to read his mind. "Now let an old woman have her peace. It was lovely talking to you, but I have things to do."

Wordlessly he obeyed, paying for the drinks and leaving the bar. He didn't truly want to speak with either of them, Iceland for hurting his feelings when he had drawn a wonderful picture, he had even making the Greenland Sea green, though it had spilled into the Atlantic Ocean when he wasn't paying attention, and Norway for laughing and not defending him. Still, he approached the two arguing brothers, for once completely silent in their presence. He knew he could be loud, but that's just how he was, and he got even louder around Iceland. He liked the kid's attention after all.

"Well if you hadn't been an ass and laughed at him he would have run away! You know I don't like it when people say I look like a fish! I can't believe you. What kind of boyfriend are you? Hell, what kind of brother?" Iceland was having one of his rare moments were he erupted, not acting calm and serene or even annoyed and cold. "Now he's probably lost and scared somewhere! It wouldn't be the first time he got lost here you know. It's a foreign country and he doesn't know his way around well enough because I don't invite him over. Great, now I feel like shit too!"

"Ice-" Norge was cut off by yet another string of angry words.

"At least I admit I care for the idiot! You could get off your damn high horse some time and tell him you like his company. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, so I tried to make it better. You laughed at him. You knew he was sensitive about it too!"

"Iceland!" Norway said more forcefully but his younger brother was having none of it.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me when you're here in my country by my good grace. You want to be a disrespectful prick? That's fine, but do it in your own country!" Denmark watched own silent, eyes widening when he realized Iceland was...crying? "What if he's hurt of something? What if he hits his big, stupid head and can't remember my number and can't get home and gets sick and dies!"

Norway rolled his eyes. They were nations. It would take a pretty awful illness to kill them. He tried again to reason. "Look, Island." he said in a gentler voice. "Why don't you ask the idiot himself if he hit his head." Norway gave Denmark an angry glare for not stepping in before hand.

"How can I? He's gonna hurt himself and I'm never gonna-"

"Look behind you, Island." Iceland, magically, stopped shouting, though he was still on the verge of all out sobbing. Turning slowly, he looked up at Denmark in shock.

"...You shouldn't be crying." Denmark said moving forward to wipe the tears away as gentle as he could manage. Iceland was such a little kid sometimes, but he'd be lying if he said he though less of him for it.

"I'm not crying." Iceland had managed to come out of shock and make his voice cold and angry, pulling back. "We need to go to my house. I don't want you two to-"

"I still want an apology." When Iceland looked back he saw a small smirk on the Dane's lips. Iceland stopped talking. "And not one for the picture. That's fine. For yelling at your big brother."

"No. I refuse."

"Iceland. Please. Norway, you need to apologize to him too. You made him worry, and you did show disrespect in his country. Iceland, he's your big brother and loves you. Both of you, apologize."

Neither of the chastised nations looked at the other as they murmured quick "I'm sorry"'s to each other which seemed to please Denmark enough. Laughing, he pulled both of the two to one side of him, starting towards Iceland's home.

"So you don't like looking like a fish?" Denmark asked, not noticing the dark look he earned.

"No, but I am on the Mid-Atlantic ridge, so my shape will change. I'll become a bigger nation because of my eruptions, and I won't...look like a fish anymore." Thinking to himself for a moment, he asked, "When we get home, will you put the date on the picture? Every few years I wouldn't mind if you drew a new one, so I can see how much I've grown."

"Awesome!" without giving it much though, Denmark paused to kiss Iceland before pulling back laughing. Norway assured himself the glare he sent to big Dane was because he was being so loud and had nothing to do with any form of envy at his brother being kissed instead of him. Iceland just continued to follow completely silent.

So his first kiss had gone to someone who though he looked like a fish...

**It's about 5:30 Pm, which is now like me being awake at 3 in the morning and writing this. So tired... It had a point, but whatever. The only reason I wrote this is because I DO have a picture of Iceland I drew and everyone said, "That's not Iceland, that's a fish!" . Well...Iceland is a fish. So there. **

**Also, next chapter of Curse Of The Soviets has been put up! Though it sucks. Really bad. Review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
